Snippets
by Winged Senea
Summary: Not skits but not oneshots either. A few little slices of life in the Vesperia cast adventures. Possible spoilers. Rated for safety.
1. A Women's Touch

Senea: Yo and hello and welcome to Snippets! Where it's not quite skits, its not quite oneshot but it comes with a cantaloupe at the end. Well, not really XD My first Tales of Vesperia fic so please be kind. I'm sorry if the characters are ooc or anything. I've only beat it once and am not throughly embraced into it as the other tales are. But it wil come! Anyways, please enjoy the first snippet of this lovely fic!

Diclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter One: Women's Touch**

Karol sighed, tired. The Heracles was so huge and winding that he was sure they had past that same post over a dozen times.

"Hey, Boss." Yuri called, already on the lower floor with everyone else. "Better get a move on or we'll leave you behind!"

"Ah! C-Coming guys, wait up!" Karol called back, clamoring down the stairs. At the last two steps, however, he manage to slip and fall down face first on the lower level...on top of Raven.

"Oh no, Karol. Are you all right?" Judith asked, smiling, not looking too concerned.

"Ow...I think so..." Karol stood up rubbing the back of his head.

"What? No love for ol'Raven, Judith darlin'?" Raven asked groggily.

Rita slammed her foot on to his stomach, grinding it. "I was hoping he killed you old man." She said, continuing to step on his stomach.

"Looks like you managed to do a bit of a number on yourself there, Captain." Yuri pointed to his nose which was slightly cut.

Karol reached up and poked his nose, wincing as it stung. "No sweat, I'll just heal it and it'll be good as new!" He swung out his sword and prepared to use his healing artes. "Nice Aid Sm--Eh?" He stopped half way, collasping on the ground again. "Aw man. I don't have enough energy for it." He looked over at Raven who was sitting comfortable now on the ground. "What about you, Raven?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, kid. This old man's been too busy healing in battle to use any now."

"Then I'll just use a apple gel."

"Idiot," Rita huffed. "we can't waste any gels on such a stupid little injury. We don't know when we'll get out of here."

"Mm..."

Judith winked. "Maybe you could leave it like that. Ladies love the rugged look."

"Hey, I got it." Yuri snapped his fingers before he began to dig in his pockets for something. "I got this at the sythesize shop awhile back, it should do the trick." He pulled out a small rectangular beige patch from his pocket. He took off the backing and placed it on Karols scratch.

"Aw, it suits your Karol." Judith commented.

"Y-You think so?"

She nodded "It just needs something else though." She said slyly.

"Huh?"

With that, she kissed Karol lightly on the nose. "There," she said, giving him a wink. "Now it won't hurt anymore."

"Heh heh..." Karol face burned red.

"My dear Judith!" Raven cried out. "How could you betray me so?!"

Rita punched him, knocking him out. "Stupid old man..."

* * *

Karol earned the title Lady Killer - Ladies are just head over heels in love with your cuteness

Raven earned the title Shot Down - No matter how hard you try, you always get rejected

Judith earned the title Teaser - It's just so much fun you can't help yourself

* * *

Senea: Likey? No LikeY? Please tell me. A lot of people do the title thing and it looked like fun so I thought I'd give it a shot


	2. Calls 'Em As He Sees Them

Senea: Yay people are interested in this little thing. Thank you so much. They're all going to be these little things that can normally happen at any time of the game when the people mentioned are there. Um...and that's about it. There are a few I have in mind, about six or so, but if anyone would like to make a request, I would be happy to write one for you. I know the skit people do something similar so I'll try not to be too a like in what we do. Anyways...Enjoy the next snippet! Also, sorry about grammar and spelling, I am not the greatest person to be writing correctly but I try and catch them.

Disclaimer: IF I had made this, it probably would've lasted longer. But alas...

* * *

**Chapter Two: Calls 'Em As He Sees Them**

"Come on, Estelle, Judy, Boss! Get a move on. We're going to be late." Yuri yelled out, walking ahead of them. The others not too far behind.

"Hmm..." Karol folded his arms to his chest, deep in thought as him and the two girls walked faster to catch.

Estelle noticed the change within the young kid and she tilted her head to the side. "What's the matter, Karol?" she asked.

"I was just thinking," Karol started. "about Yuri and how he gives a lot of people nicknames."

"Hmm, you're right." Estelle agreed. "After Yuri found out my name, he immediately changed it from Estellise to Estelle."

Judith nodded, smiling. "That's what happened with me too. He does it with you and Raven as well."

"Yeah but..." Karol continued. "Estelle's is the only one that kind of makes sense."

"What do you mean, Karol?" Estelle asked, her scholarly mind kicking in.

"Well, Estelle's is actually a short version of her name. But Judith and Judy are the same length. There's no point unless it's short, right?"

"And with him calling you Captain Karol," Estelle finished. "It really increases the words to say."

"Right." Karol nodded. "So why does he do them?"

"I think it's cute." Judith said. "It might just be something he always does."

"Then maybe we can ask Flynn." The pink haired princess suggested. "I'm sure he'll know why Yuri always makes names for people."

"Hey, yeah. That's a great idea, Estelle!" Karol chirped. "The next time we see him, let's ask!"

"Right."

"Okay."

_~Sometime when they actually meet Flynn~_

"Huh?" Flynn looked at the three new arrivals in his room. "You want to know why Yuri gives people nicknames?"

Estelle nodded. "We figured that since you're the one whose know him longest that you could help."

"I'm sorry Lady Estellise, but I don't think there IS any reason as to why Yuri does it. It's just what he does." Flynn explained.

"I guess it's just his stlye." Judith stated, slightly disappointed.

"Aww, I thought it would be something more interesting..." Karol sighed, turning to leave, the other two following.

"Ah!"

Estelles turned back towards the commandant. "What's wrong, Flynn?"

"A-Actually," Flynn began, putting his hand to his chin in thought. "Now that I think about it...Yuri used to call me Fly for a while when we were kids."

"Fly?" Karol repeated, slightly confused. Flynn nodded sheepishly. It had taken this long to forget it too.

"You would think Phil would be better." Judith mused.

Estelle sighed "...Only Yuri could shorten an already short name."

_~Meanwhile~_

"ACHOO!" Yuri sneezed, startling Repede.

"Woof." The dog barked softly, staring at his master, not pleased being disturbed from his nap.

Yuri looked over at his companion and gave him an apologetic smirk. "Sorry, Repede." he said, looking back at the stores goods as be began rubbing his nose with his finger. "Must be catching a cold..."

* * *

Yuri earned the title Nickname Artist: Somehow eveyone gets one other name from you, no matter how strange

* * *

Senea: I'm not sure if people know but I think in Japan when someone sneezes out of the blue, means that someone is talking about them. Two means they're saying bad things. I thought it would be fun adding that in there. And apparently Judith thinks everythings cute...Somehow I keep putting that there...Ahem.

As for Flynns two nicknames...If you SAY Flynn and try and cut it short, it sort of sounds like Phil. But Yuri called him Fly...perhaps cause he was a pest, who knows? But that's why Judy said Phil...Yes...

Once again, please review and tell me what you think, if you would like to request something I would gladly try my best to write your idea. Please and thank you!


	3. There's Something Out There

Senea: Hello again. Remember me? Yes, I know long time no see...sort of. It's not that bad, I've done worse...A few months of not updating. My poor Fire Emblem readers...Anyways. Here's the thrid snippet. I tried to make it less dialogue but I'm not sure if it came out right. Thanks everyone for the reviews and enjoy!

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHA....haaaaa no.

* * *

**Snippet 3: There's Something Out There**

The party was resting in the Quoi Woods late at night, and everyone was suspiciously closer to the fire then normal. It was very late and they had just finished their dinner.

"Damn it, why didn't we hurry up at Halure before we came here?" Rita demanded, looking nervous as she never kept her eyes on the same spot for more than a few seconds. "We didn't have to fight all of those monsters just for some stupid items!"

"But that knife at the shop was too good to resist!" Raven defended, leaning on an old log. "And since we didn't have any of the supplies, now was a better time than any to get it, Rita darlin'."

"B-But what about the curse?" Estelle asked nervously. Even though they had been in here before, they had never actually slept in the Quoi Woods.

"Oh Yeah," Yuri said, as if remembering that there was a curse. "Estelle, didn't you think that the curse would make one of us turn into a frog or a snake last time we were here?"

Rita jumped slightly. "W-Wait. Can it do that?" She asked nervously, staring at the swordsman.

Yuri chuckled. "Do you see any of us with scales or long tongues?"

Rita blushed, before looking back towards where she had been examining before. "No..."

Judith shuffled closer to the fire, a grin on her lips. "Tonight would be a good night for ghost stories." She said.

Before anyone would agree or disagree to her wonderful idea, Estelle spoke up. "Has anyone seen, Karol?" She asked, looking from side to side to find that the kid was no where in sight. Everyone else did the same and they all realized that Karol was indeed not there.

"Yeah...And it looks like Repede's not here either..." Yuri stated, looking not to worried for his canine companion.

"Maybe he just went off to get more firewood?" Rita suggested.

Judith turned to her, her smile not wavering. "Or maybe," she said slyly. "the curse got to him."

"T-thats ridiculous!" Rita shouted, jumping slightly. "There's no such thing as--"

A bush right behind them began rustling loudly as whatever was in it, approached the party. Rita jolted up from her seat with a short scream and whipped around to the bushes that continued to move. Everyone did the same, weapons drawn and ready for action. It looked like the barrier from the tents wasn't working well that night.

"K-Karol?" Estelle asked, hoping that it was the young member of their group. The rustling continued, ignoring the question it had been given.

Raven gulped. "Perhaps it's just a monster that wants some food..." He squeeked out, his newly acquired knife was out and pointing rather unsteadly towards the moving bush.

As if on cue a low moaning began on the opposite direction of the moving bush, stomping and more rustling was soon followed. It began to get closer an dthe rustling became louder until finally, it stopped.

"Eh?" Rita managed to squeak out, letting her guard done slightly along with everyone else. Perhaps it was just a roaming monster.

The bush began to move again and a long skinny arm came out of it. "Hey guys--" said a large blue frog with equally big yellow eyes, coming out of the bush with his arms flailing.

"AHHHHH!!" Rita screamed at the frogboy, casting a fireball spell and aiming it at him, roasting the poor amphibian.

"It's the curse!" Estelle gasped.

"I don't wanna be a frog-man! Girls don't like frogs!" Raven cried out, dropping his knife.

Yuri watched as Rita, Estelle and Raven ran off as Karol collasped on the ground, still in his frog minion costume, exhausted. The first bush that had been rustling soon stopped as a blue dog appeared from it. Repede shook himself from the stray leaves and sticks that caught in his fur. "Hmm? Oh, there you are, Repede." he said, before turning to Judith who still had a big smile on her face. "Sometimes, Judy, you can be really scary."

She gave him another one of her wistfully smiles. "I try."

* * *

Karol earned the title: B-Rated Role - Your role has been upgraded to a main bad guy...Just no one will know.

Repede earned the title: Playful Sidekick - You have a strange taste in fun and you help with pranks when you can. For your own enjoyment of course.

Judith earned the title: Straight Woman - Not the one who makes the jokes, but the one who sets them up, without knowing.

Estelle earned the title: Believer - No matter what happens now, you'll believe it when you hear it

Rita earned the title: Scaredy Cat - You put up a tough front, but ghosts and spirits really creep you out.

* * *

Senea: In case you didn't know, Karol has a costume that makes him look like a frog...And yes...You can figure it out yourself. Hehe hope you guys enjoyed the really early Halloween edition of Snippets...Ahem. For that holiday I'm trying to make Yuri's Dark Enforcer oputfit with a plushie Repede on my shoulder. Fun times! Anyways, glad you guys read it and review please. Requests are always welcomed.


	4. Out of Luck

Senea: I'm back and better then ever! Well, not really...It's the same I think. And wow, I'm already close to 1000 hits with only three chapters...people seem to like at least. And I'm glad for all those people who've reviewed, added on favorites and alerts. Glad to know people like this fic as much as I like writting them. And I know updates should be faster since these things are so short, but sometimes it takes a while for these ideas to get into something manageable. Normally I go off of one line that I think of at 3 in the morning. Anyways, enough rambling. Enjoy my fourth snippet!

Disclaimer: Seriously guys?

* * *

**Snippet 4: Out of Luck**

As Flynn and Yuri went back into Aurnion and towards their waiting companions, Flynn felt the back of his neck being stared at. He turned around and indeed Yuri was staring at him as if he was someone else all together, a deep thoughtful look on his face.

Flynn sighed. He was going to regret this question, he just knew it. "Alright, Yuri, what gives? You won fair and square so what's the problem?"

Yuri gave him a random poke on the arm, still in thought. "You're the problem." He frowned, the thought still not leaving his head. By now, the others had joined up with the two and watched the interesting interaction.

The knight blinked, now more confused then ever. He really had to learn not to ask... "How am I the problem? I gave it my all and so did you. You won and this is a weird way of bragging about it!"

Yuri gave him a weird look before straighting up and placing his sword on his shoulder. "When we fought those monsters, a few good hits by them and you had to use a gel. Same with me" Yuri stated. "Then, when we fought, it took a dozen or so hits just to make you start casting first aid. While when you hit me, I still had to run around eating gels. What gives?"

Flynn shrugged. "Maybe the monsters hit harder then you do." He teased, rubbing the back of his head. He dodged the incoming fist that was aimed at his face and continued to smile at his glaring friend.

"Didn't something like that happen before?" Karol asked before a fist fight started between the two.

Rita thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it. When we were fighting the old man, he was a lot stronger then when he's in our party. And the same thing happened with Estelle, too." She stated, wondering why she hadn't noticed before.

"I hadn't felt that strong in a long while." Raven commented, a smile on his face.

"Now the question is," Judith added, ignoring the archer. "how this was made possible."

"What was common in those three fights that wouldn't have normally happened?" Estelle wondered, now curious. Though she had been using her powers being the Child of the Full Moon, it wouldn't explain the other two fights that occurred. Even Raven being Schwann wasn't much of an explanation. There had to be something else.

"Something that happened in Raven's fight, Estelle's fight, and Flynn's fight..." Karol mumbled, placing his gloved hand on his chin in thought. The only real thing in common they had was the people, or rather person, they had been fighting against.

The group all had seemed to have similar thoughts and they turned their heads to look at the dark haired swordsman blankly, all of them thinking the same thing. Yuri stared back at them, blinking.

"What?" He asked, confused. "Something on my face?"

Rita ignored his question and turned to the others. "You mean to tell me that we wouldn't have fought so hard and not gotten nearly killed so many times if this idiot wasn't with us?!" She demanded, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Judith smiled slyly. "It looks that way."

"There's gotta be a better explanation than me being cursed!" Yuri shouted defensively. It was a stupid idea anyways...right?

"Maybe you shouldn't come with us to fight Duke, Yuri..." Karol said after awhile, taking a couple of steps back from him as if he would catch his bad luck.

Yuri looked over at his smaller companion, slightly shocked. "What? Hey that's not--"

"And here I thought I was getting stronger rather then weaker travelling with you." Judith teased, her everlasting smile turning into a slight pout. "You're so mean, Yuri."

"Now wait a minute--"

"So this old man could be in perfect health, no aches or pains." Raven mused, rubbing his chin in thought. "Now why would you do something like cursing people around ya, kid? 'Specially the elderly." He shook his head in disappointment before he started to follow Karol and Judith towards the inn.

"Oh come on!"

Rita stomped over to him, glaring. "If I could have learned more formulas without you around, I'd..." She made strangling gestures towards Yuri, which he quickly backed off. "Gah!" She yelled in frustration, whipped around and stormed towards the inn with the others.

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

Estelle looked at the others then back at Yuri, her hands fiddling with her dress. "I'm sure your bad luck will wear off sooner or later, Yuri." She said, raising her hands in support. "When we get back from Tarqaron, I'll see if there are some good luck charms that can help you." She nodded to him before also following everyone, leaving Yuri alone with Flynn and Repede. Though that was shortly lived when the dog looked up at his owner, barked at him for insulting his canine strength and made his way to the lake. He was sulking by the looks of it.

"Not you too..." Yuri sighed, watching as he was now left with the commandant. Fate wasn't out to get him _that_ badly...was it?

Flynn placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, though the comforting gesture was hardly comforting when he was having trouble keeping a straight face. "Looks like you really are cursed, Yuri..."

He glared at Flynn before landing a successful punch on the giggling commandant's head. "Shut it, Flynn."

* * *

Yuri earned the title: Cursed One - You affect yourself and even the people around you with bad luck. If only it would work on your enemies...

* * *

Senea: I couldn't resist. And you would think that the others were wonder why all of a sudden their party memebers got obscenly strong when they left the party. Of course that's just to make sure the battles don't last for five seconds for us but that's just me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and please review to tell me what you think. As usual, I can take requests for ideas. Thanks for all the reviews and hits so far. See ya soon!


	5. Sandwich of Doom

Senea: Yes I am back for more! DOn'tget used to the frequent update, this just came to me when I was working today. This was a request by a reviwer fishy. Hopefully you're reading this and I hope you enjoy! Same to everyone else who is reading! Cause isn't everyone wondering the same thing? How _can_ you fail at making something so simple like a sandwich? Here's my theory! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm learning to make things as great as Vesperia but nothing can achieve its epicness, especially me.

* * *

**Snippet 5: Sandwich of Doom**

Rita began to rummage through the ingredient bag to see what she could make the small group for dinner. They had just gotten out of Ehmead Hill before deciding to call it a night. For dinner they decided to let the mage cook something up, sicne she was a a new member to the group. Karol had apparently done so, so it was now a 'tradition'.

Looking in the bag she found barely anything in there. Only some seaweed, bread, eggs and some fruit. She would have to remind them that as soon as they got to Nor Harbour they would have to stock up. With all those ingridients, she could only really make a sandwich with egg salad.

She nodded, deciding on the simple thing that was one of her favorite dishes. She took out the eggs and placed them in a small pot with water to get them to a boil and place the fresh bread onto a small table with a knife and small plate. Rita looked at the knife and began to cut the bread. Her first time, the slice came out crooked. She growled and sliced another one to try and fix up for the other and it came out very thin. Rita glared at the bread as she progressed, not caring in the slightest that it was off. They were the ones who asked her to cook anyways and she was used to her deformed slices.

Once the eight pieces of bread that resembled slices were done, Rita began to wrap what was left of the loaf for the other dinners they would have. She placed it back into the ingredient bag and sat back up, her elbow knocking a piece of bread onto the ground.

"Oh..." She mumbled, picking up the slice. Pieces of dirt and a blade of grass stuck to one side of the slice. Rita only thought for a moment before she shrugged and began dusting it off slightly before putting it back to the remainder of the bread. Karol was going to have that piece.

She picked up the eggs that by now had finished boiling and were perfect for the egg salad sandwiches they were going to have. One by one, she peeled off the shell of the egg and dropped them on the ground, placing the unshelled eggs in the bowl before they were going to be crushed.

"Oh, Rita?" The mage turned to see Estelle standing beside her, a smile on her face.

"Hm? What is it?" Rita asked, letting the egg she was peeling down with the other shelled eggs.

"I was wondering if I could take a look at that collector's book you have?" Estelle asked, her hands fidgeting.

The other shrugged. "Go ahead. It's in that bag over there." She said, pointing to her belongings.

"Ah! Thank you!" Estelle cheered, she gave her a small bow of her head and walked quicky over to the mage's belongings to look at the new book.

Rita shrugged at the noble's antics and went back to her work. She stared down at the eggs that weren't in the bowl and frowned. Had she taken off the shells on those? She poked the one she had been cracking before and found no shell, so, she tossed the rest of them in the bowl and began to make the salad.

* * *

"Uh...Rita?" Karol asked, his voice shaking as he looked at the supposed meal they were having.

Rita looked up, taking a bite out of her perfectly fine sandwich. "What?"

He poked his meal, one slice was overly thin and as if to compensate, the other was way to thick. The thin one was practically soaked due to the contents between the two. "Are you sure this thing's edible?"

"What're you complaining about, runt?" Rita demanded. "You don't hear anyone else critisizing my cooking. Right?" She turned to the other two who had remained silent.

Estelle blushed slightly, her sandwich already biten into. "It's very good for, for you're first try, Rita." She smiled, taking another bite. She cringed only slightly but continued to eat the so-called sandwich.

The mage turned to Yuri who appeared to have something stuck in between his teeth. He finally got it out and took a look at it. "Is this an egg shell...?" He asked, looking between the piece in his fingers to Rita. Half of his sandwich was at Repede's nose, being sniffed by the dog. He sneezed on it, looked at Rita in disappointment and began to chew on a meat covered bone he managed to get from somewhere.

"Sh-Shut up!" Rita yelled, looking over at the edge of the clearing. She felt her cheeks heat up in embarassment. She was used to her own cooking so it didn't bother her.

"Oh cool, Rita." Everyone's attention went back to Karol who was now smiling from ear to ear. "You put chocolate sprinkles on mine! Thanks!" Karol's worries seemed to have disappeared as he noticed the little dark crumbs on the top slice of his sandwich. Before anyone could tell him otherwise, he took a giant bite and downed the sandwich in three gulps.

* * *

Rita failed to cook a sandwich

Karol earned the title - Sweet Tooth: If it looks like candy, you'll eat it, no matter how bad it is.

Estelle earned the title - Polite Eater: Even if it tastes terrible, it's impolite to leave things on your plate

Repede earned the title - Carnivore: No matter what the options are, you'll always take the meat. Always.

* * *

Senea: You know how Karol says it's a veggie bread in a couple of skits which Yuri tells him not to eat? Cause it's moldy, so I decided to put something similar to it in here. And I heard something that Rita was the second worse cook...Flynn, of course, being the first. Also, can Repede really eat all of those dishes? Aren't some of them lethal to dogs? Plus, isn't dog food extremely hard to make? Especially by a dog? I might touch on these sometime later but this is it for the cooking for now. I can't cook. Anyways. Thanks for reading and please drop a review to tell me what you think, requests are still being accepted as always!


	6. Battle Cancelleld Due to Play

Senea: Hello again! How's it going? Terribly sorry to those who reviewed and I did not reply to, other things tend to happen before I set myself up and respond. But thank you guys for the reviews! Glad that so many people liked it! And, in case anyone cares, I finished my Dark Enforcer Yuri costume for halloween and it was awesome! Though Repede didn't get finished he'll be done by May for the con I always go to. I looked strange with long hair. Anyways, here's the next snippet and I hope you enjoy! What is Nan's weapon anyways????

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

**Snippet 6: Battle Cancelled Due to Play**

They thought that climbing Mt. Temza was going to be easy. Or at least, by the time they reached the top where Judith was, they would be able to have a break. But no, The Hunting Blades had already shown up and were causing trouble for the tired Krityan. Life was never easy.

"N-Nan? What are you doing here?" Karol asked, finding her and Tison squaring off with Judith.

She turned as her name was called, slightly surprised to see the ex-guild member. "We're getting rid of the monster that's in that cave." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to help out Judith, our guild member." Karol puffed out his chest slightly. "So why don't you guys leave so we don't get to pound you." He tried to say it to make him sound tough, so maybe Nan might respect him a little for sticking up for his friends. But when he looked back at her, all she looked was irritated. That didn't look to well...

"You...You idiot!" She yelled and Karol jumped slightly. That definetely wasn't good. Nan glared at him as she unleashed her weapon, letting it fly over to where Karol was.

"AHHHH!"

"Karol!"

"Karol!"

The kid closed his eyes and shielded himself, preparing for the really bad strike. He should know better then to make her angry. After a few moments, nothing happened and he chanced to open his eyes to see that Nan's weapon wasn't coming towards him. In fact, he couldn't see it anywhere. "H-huh?" Karol looked over to Nan who seemed to have an equally confused look on her face seeing her large boomerang disappear.

"Woof!" All eyes turned to the noise of the bark to find that Repede was a few feet beside Karol, Nan's weapon was in his mouth, the pipe he always carried hanged just after the handle he grabbed. He sat down with a proud look on his face, his tail wagging back and forth. He caught a big one this time.

"You stupid dog!" Nan yelled, stomping over towards the canine. "You're not suppose to catch that! Now give it back!" When she was a few feet away from him, Repede leaped back onto his feet and trotted over quickly to behind Karol and gave her a short bark, daring her to get close. "Karol, tell that dog to give me back my blade!" She huffed, glaring daggers at both of them.

Karol looked from Nan to the dog, who looked right back at him from a small distance away, and weighed his options. On one hand, Repede saved his life and incapacitated an enemy. On the other hand...Nan was really mad and it would win some points with her if he got her weapon back. He took a small step towards Repede, the dog's ears perking from the noise. "Here, Repede...Drop the boomerang..." He said shakily, taking another step.

Karol could've sworn Repede smirked at him as he dashed off at another direction, dodging the nearing Nan as well as Tison whom also tried to catch the dog when Karol had him distracted. The other members of the party only watched the small spectacle as their enemies, and Karol, ran around to catch the dog.

"Look's like that dog is smarter then those two by a long shot." Rita said, watching as Repede jumped over a fallen Karol who tried to bribe him with a fish. "...Make that three."

"They look like they're having so much fun." Judith smiled, though everytime they got close to Ba'ul, her arm flexed ready to spring her spear if needed.

"Guess Repede has a weakness after all." Yuri said, a grin on his face. "Giant frisbees, who knew?"

Tison jumped in the air as Nan ran behind the dog to corner him. "When I catch you mutt, I'll skin you alive and make a carpet out of you!" Tison yelled, missing the dog once again as he carried the giant metal weapon around.

After one more lap around the top of the cave, Repede trotted contently over to Yuri and dropped the boomerang down at his feet. He sat down in front of him and barked, completely pleased with himself.

Yuri picked it up and patted the dog's head. "For me, Repede? You shouldn't have." He said, earning another bark from his companion. Nan and Tison ran over and faced the swordsman, both were redfaced and panting from the long chase. The others readied themselves in case they tried anything. Tison anyways, since Nan was now defenseless.

"Give that back or you're going to be in a world of hurt." Tison put his fists up, waiting for him to move. Though it was an empty threat, he was tired from the chase and four against one wasn't the best of ideas at the moment.

"I'll give it back," Yuri started slowly, swinging the boomerang slightly in one hand. It was kind of heavy. "If you leave us and Ba'ul alone for now and get out of here." Repede barked, looking back at the two as he slowly made his way right beside the weapon, ready to take it again.

The two Hunting Blades looked at each other for a moment before they nodded. Nan walked over to Yuri and he handed the item back over to her. She glared daggers at Repede who looked like he was smiling mischieveously back at her, looked back at Karol, turned her heel and stomped towards the downhill path of Mt. Temza. "You haven't heard the last of us." She shouted, resting her weapon as she usually did in her hands before she jumped, dropping it to one side. "UGH! There's dog drool on it!"

"Woof!"

* * *

Repede earned the title - Energetic Sidekick: You like to play just like the rest of your canine friends, whenever you can.

Karol earned the title - Conflicted One: You may be on one side, but you care about others on the other side. What to do?

* * *

Senea: I haven't seen that scene in a while so it probably wasn't as accurate as I hoped, plus I always forget whose Clint and whose Tyson so if I mixed them up, tell me and I'll change it. The openeing is really shody but I couldn't really come up with anything to lead to what I wanted.

Anyways...Repede is awesome. And Nan's weapon is totally a giant frisbee, in a dog's eyes. And poor Karol being so indesive. He deserves better...Possibly. This was sort of based off of my old dog who thought fetch was 'get the ball then run around everywhere with us chasing him not giving it up'. Fun times. He also ate our gingerbread house. Also fun but sick times.

Please leave a review if you can and tell me what you think. Request if you like too, cause I'm running out of ideas here. Thank you for reading and see you next time!


	7. Still Learning, Estelle

Senea: Hello again all! Hope you enjoyed th elittle break...heh heh. Not much to say. I have Tales of VS and I'm addicted XP This one is more like the couple but I couldn't think any more to add it. Anyways, enjoy

Disclaimer: Karol wears a mokey suit while dancing with Repede, doesn't happen? Well, then, there you go.

* * *

**Snippet Seven: Still Learning, Estelle**

They were almost at Aspio, Estelle had just finished healing the tree and soon she would see Flynn again. After beating down some more monsters, the four of them heading to the city of scholars. That is, until Karol fell falt on his face and wouldn't get up.

"Ah! Yuri, I think Karol might have been poisoned!" She said, raising her hand to Karol's forehead. He was heating up pretty fast.

Karol swayed slightly, his face turnly slightly green. "Oooooo..." He groaned.

"Must've been those bees we just ran into..." Yuri looked around in their medicine bag. "Damn, we forgot to stock up on poison bottles when we were in Halure."

Estelle frowned as she chewed her lower lip. Her healing artes were good for wounds, not sicknesses. There had to be something she could do... "OH!" She shouted, remembering something.

The swordsman raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

She turned to Yuri, smiling. "In a book I read, there was a spell that helped people recover from poisons and other such ailments. It's a little bit more complicated then what I'm used to, but I could give it a shot!"

Yuri returned her smile. "Well, whatever it could do, it couldn't hurt."

"Woof!" Repede barked, agreeing with his master.

Estelle turned once again to Karol, raising her hands like she was using her healing artes. "Bad things dissappear..." She paused, frowning. "No that's not it... Cleanse the defiled...No..." She trailed off, trying to remember the incantation. "Toxins, toxins, go away, come again another day..."

No glow. No power. Not even a spark.

There was a pause. "Having some trouble there?" Yuri asked, watching as Karol turned an even weirder green.

"No!" She stated stubbornly, going through the many books in her head to get the right spell.

"Well, for someone who can quote so many books just like that..."

"Don't interupt the concentration of a healer." Estelle stated, pouting slightly. She _knew _the incantation. It was there. She just had to find it. And there it was! Her determination back, she began to prepare for the arte. "Foul inlfiction be gone...First ai--Wait, no, recover!"

The damage was done, a blue aura surrounded the boy, instead of the normal light glow that healing artes came with. It made a popping noise and exploded, slamming into the now green and blue kid. He yelled as the sudden attack hit him, knocking him out.

"Oh no, Karol!" Estelle shouted, watching as Karol fainted. "I'm so sorry."

"...I dont' think he can hear you, Estelle." Yuri said, trying to keep from snickering at the display.

She looked around franticaly, looking for anything to help Karol out. Tears began to form in her eyes. "But it's all my fault! What are we going to do?"

Yuri sighed, picking up the knocked out Karol. "We'll just have to continue to Aspio so he can rest. We don't have any life bottles either..." He looked down at Repede, frowning slightly. "Last time I leave someone else to do the supplies..."

* * *

Estelle learned the arte Recover...well, sort of.

Estelle earned the title - Determined Caster: You'll get the spell right sooner or later. Don't give up!

* * *

Senea: And that, my friends, is how people learn artes XD This was fun, so I might do a few 'still learnings' for other characters. If you want to see one like this, pick a characer and the move you want them to screw up on. Hilariousness will ensue...hopefully. Hope you enjoyed and review to tell me what you think. Requests can stilll come in! Always have always will!


	8. Finders Keepers

Senea: Happy belated Chirstmas and New Year XD Sorry. Holidays are very bad time for me to do much. relatives and travelling. Can't holidays be more quiet? Ah well. Anyways. HOLY COW PEOPLE LOVE THIS!! 24 reviews over 2500 hits 14 faves and 11 alerts! I'm feeling very fuzyy warm inside! Thank you all so much for your continued support. You've all been so nice. Though I wish there were more reviews...I can't complain! So, without further ado, here is the eighth addition to snippets

* * *

**Snippet Eight: Finders Keepers**

Estelle opened the door to their room in the Halure inn and smiled. They hadn't slept in a bed since the last time they were here. The bookselves in Aspio didn't count. The other three had similar expressions on their faces.

"Ahhh, it feels so nice to be on a bed again." Rita sighed, plopping herself down onto the inn bed.

Karol looked at the mage with an apprehensive look as he sat on another bed. "We shouldn't rest too much here though, we still have to go to Nor Harbour and catch up with Flynn and the blastia theif." He said, though adding in his head to catch up with Nan and the other Hunting Blades.

"Relax, Captain." Yuri said, leaning against the wall, Repede lying down beside him. "It's not like Nor Harbour is going anywhere."

Estelle nodded. "We have to save up our strength as much as we can, Karol." She herself wanted to hurry to catch up with Flynn, but there was only so much they could do without getting exhausted.

"Hey!"

The three turned towards Rita who was sitting up on her bed with an apple gel in her hand.

"Huh? Where'd you get that, Rita?" Karol asked.

Rita pointed to the end table with an opened drawer. "I went to put my book in there but I found this inside."

"What luck, we could use the extra gels." Yuri said, glad he didn't have to spend what little they had for more gels.

Estelle, however seemed to have a different idea. "Oh, Rita, that belongs to someone." She said, walking over to the other girl. "You should put it back. They'll miss it if they come back to find it gone."

Rita looked at Estelle as if she was crazy. "No way. Whoever left it here, obviously isn't going to come back and look for it. I say we take it for the greater good." With that said, she placed it in her own little bag for storage.

"But--"

"Hey, maybe there's something else in the others!" Karol said, excited to go treasure hunting. He bounced off of the bed and looked in one of the dressers. "Aww, nothing in here."

"Karol, I don't think--"

"Looks like someone won't miss some Gald." Estelle turned to see Yuri holding a small pouch. It jingled slightly from it swaying on the thin cord.

"I found another gel." Rita said, holding up a orange gel in triumph.

Karol opened two more drawers before his face lit up with accomplishment. "Oh cool. Hey Yuri, I found a bottle!" He shouted, holding the poison bottle up in the air to show the other from across the room.

"Great catch there, Captain Karol."

Estelle huffed. She wouldn't give up. "Everyone please, we shouldn't touch other people's lost property. If we just..."

"Woof!" Repede came out from under one of the beds and shook. In his mouth however, was something that caught Estelle's eye. As the dog dropped in on the floor in search of something else to do, she picked it up. It was a very old book that was well kept within it's bindings. She flipped through a few pages, her excitement soaring as she found a book she hadn't read before.

"This book seems to contain an in-depth look of Yulia Jue and the Score of Lorelei..." She murmured to herself, already engrossed with the pages and writings on them. She had never heard of the Closed Score and the light of the sacred flame being the scion of Lorelei's power...

"Hm?" Karol turned and noticed Estelle turned away from everyone else. "Hey, Estelle. Did you find anything?" He asked, removing his hand from another empty drawer.

She squeaked, spinning herself around while hiding the book behind her back. "N-no!" She said. "I would never take anything from this room that didn't belong to me."

Yuri blinked. "Uh-huh." He said, pointing to her back. "So that book your hiding will stay in this room when we set off tomorrow?"

"Er..Well..." Estelle looked at the book in her hands. She didn't want to take it. The other owner certainly would miss something this extrvagent.

"Don't think of it as stealing, Estelle." She looked at Karol, who had a big grin on his face. "Think of it as a souvenir from visiting Halure that you could show once you get back to the castle."

Estelle thought for a moment. "A souvenir..." She murmured, holding the book close to her chest. "Yes," she nodded. "I'm sure this would make a great souvenir for when I want to think back on this journey." She smiled and went to the table, taking a seat. She opened the book and began to read it immediately, relishing in her new 'souvenir'.

"Smooth one, kid." Rita said, laying back down on her bed for some relaxing. All the items found in the room.

"All in a day's work!" Karol said cheerfully, doing a small salute.

* * *

Rita gained the title - Indifferent Mage:You don't really care what others think and you rarely have regrets.

Estelle gained the title - Confused Moral Princess: You should always go by the rules...or bend them to make you feel better.

Karol gained the title - Little Treasure Hunter: You may have dabble in some thieving guilds and liked it just a little bit too much.

* * *

Senea: Yay for making random Tales references XD Although I think I'm exageraing how much stuff you can find, they do really give you random things, even when people are standing like right there we're swiping things from their bookcases and cabinets. Just call them Brave Thieves. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review to tell me what you thought. And requests are always open. Can't wait to hear from you (I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, no of course not) Until later (which will be sooner)


	9. Not to Picky

Senea: Hello again! It's nice to see everyone again, how are you all? Life's been...hectic to say the least and I apologize for not updating sooner. I know you don't wanna hear excuses so here's the next snippet and I hope you enjoy it as much as the last ones. I'm a little out of practice so sorry for anything weird about it.

Disclaimer: Hmmm I wonder what a FAN does on FANfiction where FANS write something that doesn't belong to them...

* * *

**Snippet Nine: Not to Picky**

Repede trotted happily back to his masters house, his stomach growling as he anticipated dinner. He could imagine the dog food mixed with some table scarps already, Yuri pouring it into his bowl and tellign him to help himself. He couldn't wait to get home.

"Hello, Repede."

The dog perked his ears and looked at the man who had spoken. It was the meat shop owner. Normally he ignored humans who talked to him but he just smelled good. He wagged his tail slowly in greeting.

The man laughed, placing his hand behind him to retrieve a small slab of meat. Repede's tail wagged faster. "Now I dropped this little bit of lamb here that I just couldn't throw out. Don't tell Yuri and it will be our little secret, alright?"

Repede gruffed in response and took the small piece of meat, chewing it quickly and ravinously, enjoying the wonderful taste. He bark in thanks to the man and he continued his journey for more food, his supper. Still hungry of course.

He heard a giggle somewhere and Repede instantly looked around for the source. It was an old woman, motioning for him to come closer. She smelled of baking...

He liked baking.

Walking almost catiously - he didn't want to seem too eager - Repede sat beside the woman, looking at her curiously, waiting to be asked or given something.

"My, my, Repede. You're such a good boy." She sighed, digging through a purse by her side, opposite of the dog, and came out with a cookie the size of her palm in the shape of a bone. "Luckily for you, I made this this morning just for you. Here you are." She lad out her hand, giving him the treat.

Repede took it in one fell swoop. He liked this lady, always giving him homemade treats whenever they saw each other. A good human.

She chuckled, amused by his display. "Now run along now. Best not keep Yuri waiting."

Repede whined at nodded almost, walking back on course. He was still hungry after all and food gracisouly waited for him at his home. Hmm, maybe he would take a nap afterwards, after eating always felt best.

Two children ran by him and one stopped, causing the dog to waver in his step. He was holding ice cream. Vanilla ice cream.

Ice.

Cream.

Repede moved closer to the boy, almost trying to snatch the cone from the kids hand right then an dthere before the kid noticed him. He smiled widely at him. The ice cream dripped onto his hand. Repede drooled.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Repede? How are you doing, boy?" Ted asked, bending down to pet the dog with his sticky not so full of ice cream and, keeping his other hand away from the dog's mouth. Curses. He was a smart one this Ted.

"Woof!" He barked, wagging his tail, being excited to see him. If only the kid were a giant ice cream cone, he would have been even more excited. His eyes kept going back to the slightly raised hand. He couldn't just very well take the cone. That would be mean.

He would just have to beg for it. That's all.

Doggy pride was left at the door for ice cream.

Ted laughed. "You sure are full of energy, Repede. Can you sit?"

Repede huffed. Of course he could sit you silly human. But, fo rthe melting ice creams sake he barked and sat down. After several commands later, invlovling lying down, giving paws, dancing and playing dead, Ted seemed to have gotten tired of the canine, almost turnign around to catch up with his long gone friend.

Repede barked. He would get that ice cream cone. After all that he wanted his reward.

When Ted was fully turned, the ice cream cone at the right angle, Repede lunged. Careful and agile like the dog warrior he was, he bumped into the kid, causing him to drop the ice cream cone. It fell on the ground with a plop.

Mmm, floor ice cream.

"Awww man." Ted whined, looking sadly at what was once his treat. "Can't believe I dropped it. Oh well, I better get going. See ya around, Repede."

Repede didn't wait for Ted to leave the square before he gobbled up his just deserts.

* * *

"There you are, Repede." Yuri greeted his canine friend as he opened the door. "You've never been this late for dinner before. Catching too many cats?"

Repede ignored the comment to his race and walked slowly to his food dish. His food waiting for him. There were a couple of pieces of leftovers from Yuri's meal in there too, some meatballs it looked like. Those were always good. The landlady outdid herself feeding him.

Repede's stomach made a strange gurgle and he belched quietly. After the lamb, the cookie, the ice cream and the other couple of scraps he had accuried getting here had made him...strangely full. He started at his food dish and whined, lying down on his full, slightly bloated stomach. His food taunting him as it smelled prety damn good from over there.

"Repede, you alright? Normally your chowing down as soon as you get in. Not sick are you?" Yuri asked, soundling slighlty worried.

Not wanting to get any pills or worry his master and companion, Repede stood up, deteremined. That food will be inside his stomach. Screw the consequences he wanted to eat still.

And so he did.

He'll learn to say no to food later.

At least ice cream wasn't really callled food.

* * *

Repede earned the title - Gluttonous Hound: Anything, everything, as long as it's placed in front of you, you have to chow down.

* * *

Senea: I know it kinda goes in contradition to the Rita sandwich title Repede got but come one, he would eat it if that was the only thing in front of him. And this was fun to write, getting into a dogs head. Anywho, once again sorry for the long hiatus. Life's kinda going back to normal and I have a better use for my free time. Once again, requests are open as always, I have heard the ones that have come in so far adn I will get to work on those. Just a question, does anyone want me to cover anything from the PS3 version? Or at least, not mind if I might take a shot at makign one? I've played thorugh it - though can't understand it - And I have a couple of ideas here and there for a snippet or two that might be good. But I don't want to confuse anyone. So If you don't mind, I'll try my best to explain, if not, that's okay too. Review please and tell me what you think.


	10. Losers Weepers

Senea: Hello again! Yes a very fast update, which is great for once, I like updating faster. I've written a couple of snippets ahead this time since the ideas keep coming. I've gotten a couple of the requests done as well so I'll be starting those in the next chapter. So! Without further ado, here is the next snippet!

Kind of a sequel to Finders Keepers, since this got me thinking too.

Disclaimer: Riiiiiiiiiight...Ye-no

* * *

**Snippet Ten: Loser's Weepers**

Yuri looked around the small hotel room in Capua Nor, as Flynn and his second in command discussed something with the apple head kid. He perked as hs saw a drawer slightly opened, a small drawstring hanging out from it. He glanced at the people in the room, noticing they were engrossed in their conversation and decided to investigate.

He walked over and opened the drawer very casually. He noticed it was a small pouch, a wallet. Checking a quick glance to see no one was watching, he opened it up. A couple of fifty gald coins were in there, two maybe three hundred gald. Maybe if he could just place them in his own wallet...

"Yuri. What are you doing?"

He turned to notice that Flynn was almost right beside him a very suspicious look on his face. The others in the room also drew their attention to the swordsman. Sodia was glaring at him like he was the source of all evil.

He was the kid whose hand was caught in the cookie jar. Which he had done several times as well so he knew how to handle this.

"Can't you at least wait for us to be out of the room for you to begin stealing?" Flynn frowned, more disappointed than anything.

Yuri did his fake pout look. "I'm hurt Flynn. Do you think I would really steal anything right in front of your face?"

"You were just about to take that wallet, Yuri Lowell!" Sodia shouted, advancing on him and drawing her sword.

"She's right, Yuri. Care to explain yourself?" Flynn asked irritated, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. Mother hen was in full affect.

Yuri shrugged, used to the act and ignoring it, before pointing to Witcher. "Is it yours, Apple head?"

"W-wha? Of course not, mine is-"

"Is it yours, sword happy?"

"How dare you-"

"How about you, Flynn?"

Flynn sighed. "No, it's not."

Yuri smirked, taking the wallet out of the drawer. "Well then, I've tried to help find the owners but seeing as no one can claim it, I suppose I'll just take it for the greater good. See you guys around."

Yuri didn't get very far towards the door as Flynn grabbed his friends collar from behind him. "You are to bring that back immediately, Yuri."

Estelle smiled nervously, walking over to the two, maybe she could help. "It's a souvenir, Flynn. For our travels." That had won her over so surely Flynn would see it the same way.

Flynn blinked in surprise at her words before giving Yuri's neck a good glare. "And what have you been teaching Lady Estellise?"

Yuri chuckled nervously. "Oh you know, this and that. She's a great learner, absorbs things like that." He snapped his fingers to emphasize her learning and trying to get away from the deathgrip that Flynn had on his shirt. Little luck with either of them.

"_Yuri_." Flynn's hand tightened on the man's collar and his other stretched to the front of him. "Give it back. It doesn't belong to you."

The swordsman looked at the knight's hand and - very reluctantly - plopped the wallet into Flynn's hand. He didn't want to mess with Flynn when that tone was use on him. He felt his collar being let go. "Just don't put it for the taxes, you guys get paid enough as is."

Flynn smiled, grasping the wallet securely in his hands. "Deal."

* * *

Yuri relaxed as he laid down on the bed in the inn of the newly finished Aurnion. It had been a long day, Brave Vesperia had decided to help them out with a landslide and if Yuri heard another 'thank you' or 'we are eternally grateful' sort of thing he might just bash his head against the wall until they stopped.

Placing his sword on the end table he heard a jingle as it knocked it slightly. Curiousity getting over him, he opened the drawer and peered inside.

In it, was a note and a bag. Yuri read the neat handwriting that only years of practice reading it could he tell what it said:

_'Here's a little souvenir of Aurnion_

_- Flynn'_

It was the exact wallet he had found in Capua Nor...though surpisingly a little heavier then before. Yuri couldn't help but laugh.

"At least the knight's pay got a little less this time."

* * *

Yuri gained the title - Trouble Maker: You just can't help it. It's free money!

Flynn gained the title - Mischeif Maker at Heart: You still like the occasional trouble here and there, it's in your blood.

* * *

Senea: Cause in that room at Capua Nor you can't steal the 500 gald that's in that drawer when Flynn is there. And I think you can't even get it when they leave or something...who knows? Anyways, yes fast chapter again but it's kinda a sequel to Finders Keepers. Next up are the requests. I've written a couple f them already so should be some good stuff. Request are always welcome of course and I would love it if you reviewed as well. It makes my day knowing that readers like it. Thanks again and see you soon!


End file.
